


嘘——别让爸爸妈妈知道

by sanqian864



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqian864/pseuds/sanqian864
Summary: 女装哥哥攻，注意避雷⚠️





	嘘——别让爸爸妈妈知道

郑云龙家庭环境优渥，住在上海近郊的小别墅。十年前，他父亲的挚友夫妻双双过世，留下一个六岁的孩子，阿云嘎。郑父郑母收养了他，于是郑云龙和阿云嘎作了十年异姓兄弟。  
虽无血缘关系，但两人感情非常好，成天腻在一起读书、打游戏，衣服不分彼此，连内裤也是如此。  
阿云嘎是个自理能力很强的孩子，小时候便能带着郑云龙一起洗澡，一直洗到如今十五六岁。

郑云龙慢慢长大，渐渐地，越来越清楚地知道，自己喜欢上了哥哥。  
他总是光明正大地盯着嘎子看，有的时候甚至忍不住伸手去摸。  
他长得真好看啊，俊俏秀美的鼻梁如山脉蜿蜒远方，双眼是两汪细长的清泉，留白处叠着一双浓墨染出的远山。  
如果这是一幅山水画，必然美得叫人啧啧称奇。  
他越看越想看，看得心动迷离，看得血脉喷张。  
他只是不知道，阿云嘎微微下垂的唇，像什么。

只是最近几个月，阿云嘎有些奇怪，他喜欢躲在自己屋子里，很少腻在大龙边上……  
郑云龙有些担心，怕自己的心思被嘎子猜到了，他是刻意与自己保持着距离。

暑假里的一天，郑云龙端着杯子走过阿云嘎门前，门虚掩着，他透过门缝望见屋里窗帘拉着，骄阳只在房里留下虚弱的光影，落在嘎子熟睡的脸上，似在这这水墨画上映下金色的池塘，让那山峰的轮廓更凌厉清晰。  
他只搭了条薄薄的毯子在身上，因为闷热，两条腿赤条条地露在外面。  
郑云龙像着了魔似的走过去，满眼都是他白嫩纤细的脚踝，这美物若在郑云龙的大手里扭动，应当不盈一握……  
郑云龙吞咽口水，脸色绯红。  
他的视线顺着脚踝“抚”上那双又白又直的长腿，一直逡巡上去，哥哥的性器就在薄毯下，饱满的一包。  
郑云龙的身下突然勃起，他被情欲击了个满怀，想爬上床的冲动像潮水涌上来。  
潮落的间隙他又感到愧疚，怎么能有这样的心思？  
他匆匆逃出屋子，可脑中满是那白嫩的，筋骨分明的脚踝，心里的火烧起来，再难熄灭。  
他在夜里辗转反侧：如果嘎子是女孩该多好？

十五岁的少年，欲望没有宣泄之处，成日郁郁寡欢。  
阿云嘎见他最近总闷着头想心事，便更加体贴地把好吃的都留给他，新买的衣服先给他选，还时刻关注他的作业，看看有没有需要辅导的难题。  
一切都是枉然。  
直到一天，爸爸妈妈出门了，大龙无聊地在家里溜达，有意无意间路过阿云嘎房门口，惊人的一幕呈现在眼前——  
阿云嘎穿着女装正随着音乐扭动屁股。  
两人对上目光时，阿云嘎一愣，双臂停在空气中不再舞蹈。  
郑云龙轻轻走近，嘎子上身赤裸，穿着黑色束腰，把他的腰线塑得利落又妖娆，这样美的腰啊，任何女人都比不上。  
他的下身是一条红色短裙，斑马纹的紧身裤贴在修长的腿上，纤细的脚踝连着一双亮色高跟鞋。  
这样的装束，奇异性感，魅惑中透着清纯，情欲里满是无辜，他直勾勾射来的媚眼，牵住了郑云龙的魂。  
两人原本已面面相觑，未料到阿云嘎勾勾手指，似笑非笑地：“大龙，过来。”  
大龙，过来～  
郑云龙只能言听计从，他贴住嘎子的身体，呼吸陡地急促：“嘎子你好香……”  
“是吗？”他勾起唇角笑，“应该是口红的味道，你要不要尝尝？”  
他与他，已是鼻尖擦着鼻尖，阿云嘎略一抬下巴，红唇便吻上了少年的嘴。他轻轻吸住，摩挲，然后主动撬开齿贝，舌尖舔过大龙晶莹的小舌。  
郑云龙鼻尖满是女人的香气，那味道叫他迷了眼，蒙了心，他享受地环住哥哥的细腰，狠掐一把，但有束腰保护，哥哥只无意识地扭动腰肢，更添了妩媚。  
阿云嘎用舌尖，在他的舌上缓缓划过，打一个圈儿，又舔过每一寸软肉，像是女人用指尖细细地抚摸着自己的身体，温柔得让郑云龙浑身发麻。他一手箍住弟弟的脖子，另一手爬到衣服里，揉弄着胸前的红珠，叫他舒服得浑身颤栗。  
两个人的下半身都已胀得发痛，互相顶着，随着吻的深入，彼此搓磨。阿云嘎弯曲一条腿，插入他裆里，顶住他的性器，“唔～”郑云龙没想到阿云嘎会这么主动，前端烫得快要爆炸，后头的小穴开始出水，憋得又麻又酸。

 

突然，楼下传来开门声——爸爸妈妈回来了。  
阿云嘎放开郑云龙，瞧他傻傻地发愣，满眼弥漫着水汽，忍不住笑了。他伸出指头蹭掉大龙脸上花了的口红印，然后在他耳边悄悄地说：“嘘——别让爸妈知道。”  
接着在他眼前一一脱了束腰、裙子、紧身裤和高跟鞋，那硕大的性器蓬勃昂扬，他却没有一点不好意思，反而与大龙贴得更紧了些，拉住他的手，教他握住自己的龟头，上下抚弄：“跟哥哥一起洗澡吗？”

当妈妈上楼时，只听浴室里哗啦哗啦传出水声，哥哥又带着弟弟一起洗澡，她便放心地下楼准备晚饭。  
少年人的澡，洗得浑身燥热，温水落在皮肤上，显得微凉。  
郑云龙整个身体赖在嘎子身上，隐密处的毛发互相摩擦着，激得龟头又肿了一圈，他睁开朦胧的眼，在水声伴奏中迷糊地喊了声：“嘎子……”  
阿云嘎粗重的呼吸早已经出卖了他，他渴望弟弟的身体渴望得要死，他看着弟弟的身体逐渐发育，对这一天的到来早已魂牵梦萦。  
阿云嘎在弟弟的锁骨上留下深深的吻痕，顺着脖颈舔上去，拿舌尖逗弄他的喉结。郑云龙浑身打抖几乎要站不稳，尤其是嘎子下颌上的胡渣，蹭过颈窝的刹那，他浑身像是起了火，连最后一丝理智都被烧光了，他捧住哥哥的脸，深深吻住了他的唇。

嘎子的唇残留着红色，郑云龙盯着看，挪不开眼，他终于知道哥哥的嘴唇像什么了……  
那是沙漠里沾了甘露的樱桃，是世间最甜美滋润的东西，他又忘情地含上去，从此欲罢不能。  
“嘎子，我们以后每天一起洗澡好吗？”  
“你喜欢，就一起洗。”


End file.
